With the growth of fast food chains and drive-in windows, the number of meals eaten annually in the United States in the automobile has dramatically increased. At the same time, cars have become smaller and places to put food and/or drinks without spilling are seldom available.
It would be of great advantage if a stable yet removable tray and cup holder could be provided for a wide variety of applications. Specifically, automobile doors, glove compartment doors, the rear of the front seat, the dash and any vertical surface is a suitable candidate for the removable food serving device of the present invention. Similarly, boats, house trailers, travel trailers, work benches, card tables and office desks, drafting work stations, stadium and arena seatbacks and other places would be suitable candidates for such a food serving device if it existed.
As of the present time, no product exists which is suitable for detachably mounting to a vertical surface to provide a cup holder and a pivotably mounted tray which can be moved between an in-use position and a vertical storage position. It is an object of this invention to provide such a device.